The return of Leah and Lucas
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Leah and Lucas return to the villege and Ste is pleased to see them
1. Chapter 1

Ste had gotten everything ready for the return of his kids with the help of John Paul. He was really excited to see Leah and Lucas again. John Paul sat with Matthew and was then joined by Ste as they waited for Amy to drop Leah and Lucas because she was going on a course in Felixstowe, Suffolk and it was too far to take Leah and Lucas. A knock was on the door and Ste shot up but it wasn't Amy it was Sinead.

"Sinead, this is a bad time, I thought you were Amy with Leah and Lucas", Ste said.

"Should I come back later then", Sinead asked.

"Is what you wanted to tell me quick", Ste asked.

"Yeah, Tony wants to know when your coming back to work", Sinead asked.

"When Leah and Lucas have settled in", Ste replied.

"I can look after them as you work evenings", John Paul said.

"Im hoping to swap shifts with Cameron", Ste said.

"Ok I'll talk to Tony", Sinead said.

Sinead left and Ste sat back down, nervously waiting for Amy, Leah and Lucas to arrive. Ste started to get nervous as he waited. John Paul tried to calm Ste who was nervous. John Paul and Matthew went round the shop to buy Leah and Lucas a welcome present which John Paul chose sweets while Ste waited at home just in case Amy turns up with Amy and Leah and Lucas turn up. John Paul returned with the sweets.

"Sweetheart, they'll be here soon", John Paul said.

"I know", Ste said.

John Paul hugged Ste and put Matthew down. Ste looked at the door in hope someone would knock on it and that someone would be Amy, Leah and Lucas. A knock was on the door and Ste answered it, in front of him stood Leah and Lucas. Ste smiled as his children hugged him and then Leah went to hug John Paul.

"Are you my new daddy", Leah asked.

"Yes, Im your new daddy and Matthew is your new brother", John Paul said.

Ste gave Leah and Lucas their sweets and smiled at his children, he couldn't wait to be a father to them again.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah and Lucas started school the next day, Leah couldn't wait to see Evie again as she missed her so much as she was her best friend. Once Leah got into class she found out Evie had to move, she was upset over this but made friends with Crystal, a girl who had been held back a year due to her asperger syndrome and learning difficulties. Leah sat with Crystal and they worked on their maths together. Leah really liked Crystal as she is nice. Break quickly came and Leah saw Lucas running around with some boys.

"Have you got any brothers or sisters", Leah asked.

"Yes, three sisters all older, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla and Chanel, you", Crystal replied.

"Lucas, his there and my new daddy has Matthew", Leah replied.

"Wow you have two daddies", Crystal said.

"Yeah", Leah replied.

Lucas and his friends ran over to Leah and Crystal and smiled at them as Lucas wanted to interduce his new friends to Leah.

"This is David, this is Oliver, this is Peter, this is Daniel and this is Harry", Lucas said.

"Ok", Leah replied.

Crystal plaited Leah's beautiful long blonde hair in two plaits and Leah smiled at the finished result. The wistle blew and everyone had to go back to class. Leah followed Crystal. They sat down and had Science, today they were making a lightbulb work. Crystal and Leah took it in turns to make the light shine.

Meanwhile Lucas had his first ever history class. They were doing about trains. David and Peter knew quite a bit about trains already so Lucas was working in a three with them. Daniel and Harry were with a girl called Maria who sometimes plays with them. Lucas learnt a lot in history. They then had maths which Lucas didn't like the sound of.

"I dont like maths", Lucas said.

Leah had golden time which was new for her, she sat with Crystal and they played with the lego and built a tower with it. Lunch soon came and Crystal and Leah were both having school dinners, today its pizza with potato wedges with a selection of beans, sweetcorn or salard with chocolate crunch with chocolate custard for desert.

Lucas has a different hall he eats in and they have different items on his menu, today it is ham pasta with sweetcorn, salard and fruit pot. Lucas sat with David, Oliver, Peter, Daniel, Harry and Maria. After lunch everyone went into the playground.


	3. Chapter 3

Ste picked Leah and Lucas up from school and they walked home from school. Leah and Lucas got home and John Paul got them a stawberry yoghurt to eat for an after school snack. Leah and Lucas then went into their bedroom to play. John Paul and Ste came in and wanted to know about their firdt day at school.

"How was school", Ste asked.

"Good, I had maths, break, science, golden time, lunch, geography and French", Leah replied.

"What did you have Lucas", Ste asked.

"English, art, break, history, maths, lunch, pe and handwriting", Lucas replied.

"Make any new friends", John Paul asked.

"Yes, David, Oliver, Peter, Harry, Daniel and Maria", Lucas said.

"What about you Leah", Ste asked.

"Evie moved away", Leah replied.

"Oh", Ste said.

"I made friends with Crystal, she has been put down a year, what does that mean", Leah asked.

"It mean's Crystal will get more help and so she can do better in school", John Paul said.

"Ok", Leah said.

Matthew wanted to play with Leah and Lucas, he kept picking up all of their toys as he couldn't decide which one he wanted to play with. Ste went to make the dinner as John Paul sat and watched Matthew. Lucas ran out of the room and turned on the TV while Leah stayed in her room and looked down.

"Sweetheart you ok", John Paul asked.

"I miss Doug", Leah said.

"Doug misses you too, Leah, remember Doug is alway in your heart, wherever you go Doug will always be in your heart", John Paul said.

"Even at school", Leah asked.

"Yes, even at school", John Paul replied.

Leah gave John Paul a hug and kissed Matthew on the cheek which made him smile and giggle, John Paul smiled as Matthew smiled at Leah. Dinner was ready and Ste had made chicken fillet with mash potato with carrots and broccoli. Lucas looked at Ste and then at Leah who was eating hers.

"Daddy John Paul can I give Matthew some mash potato", Leah asked.

"Of course", John Paul said giving her a little spoon.

Leah gave Matthew a little mash potato and he smiled and wanted some more, Ste put a little bit in a bowl and Leah gave Matthew the spoon and he started feeding himself and putting his hands in the mash potato. John Paul laughed at what Matthew was doing.

"You are a funny boy", John Paul said.


	4. Chapter 4

After thinking about it for a while Ste and John Paul came to an agreement that they would like to see if they could adopt. Ste wanted to talk to Leah and Lucas about it. Before school Ste sat Leah and Lucas down to talk about it.

"Me and John Paul, we'd like to have another baby", Ste said.

"How", Leah asked.

"Well me and daddy want to see if we can adopt", John Paul said.

"Whats adopt", Lucas asked.

"Its when a baby comes to our family but isn't blood realated", John Paul replied.

"Ok", Lucas replied.

Ste and John Paul dropped Matthew off with Myra and then took Leah and Lucas to school and then went to there meeting to see if they could pass. John Paul and Ste filled out the form and then went to a meeting with other couples and people hoping to adopt. In a circle they went round and Ste offtered to go first.

"Im Stephen Hay but everyone calls me Ste, I have two children all ready Leah and Lucas and my parter John Paul has a son Matthew, We'd like to adopt so the child can have a better life and so we can provide what is right for them", Ste said.

After the meeting finished Ste and John Paul went to the local cafe for lunch. They were happy as they'd been accepted so far. John Paul and Ste decided to wait before they told anyone they'd been accepted. A few months past it was getting quicker. Someone came round and picked up there references and were happy about them. John Paul and Ste smiled as it got closer.


	5. Chapter 5

Leah and Lucas still didn't know what was happening as Ste wanted it to be a suprise for them. John Paul had taken them to see his family while Ste got on with things.

At the McQueen's Leah and Lucas were playing with Kathleen-Angel while Myra was holding Matthew. Leah and Lucas loved playing with Kathleen-Angel's toys but Kathleen-Angel felt a little left out so John Paul helped her feel more included.

"Leah, Lucas as much fun as your are having, your leaving Kathleen-Angel out", John Paul said.

"Sorry Kathleen-Angel", Leah replied.

Crystal came home and Leah decided to play with her instead. Crystal hung her school bag up and then walked over to Myra to ask her a question.

"Can I take Leah upstairs to my room", Crystal asked.

"Of course you can just don't make a mess", Myra replied.

Crystal took Leah up to her bedroom where she saw three beds. Leah doesn't have to share a room so it was weird seeing three beds in Crystal's room.

"This is my bed, that one is Chanel's with the red covers and the blue covers is Carla, my oldest sister Chardonnay-Alesha has her own bedroom", Crystal replied.

Crystal got her bratz dolls out to play with and Leah smiled. She looked at the blanket that had fallen in. Leah looked at it as Crystal picked the pink blanket up.

"It's Myra-Pocahontas' blanket", Crystal said.

Crystal quickly went downstairs to give Theresa, Myra-Pocahontas' blanket and then went back upstairs to play with Leah. Myra had started cooking the chicken nuggets ready for dinner. Leah and Crystal were having fun and down stairs so where Kathleen-Angel and Lucas. Mercedes put the chips on and Matthew smiled at her as Mercedes just stared at him. Dinner was ready and Myra called Crystal and Leah down. After dinner John Paul hugged his family and walked home with Leah, Lucas and Matthew.


	6. Chapter 6

Ste and John Paul went with the adoption agency and were placed with a child. Ste and John Paul couldn't wait to meet the child. The adoption lady introduced them to a newborn baby girl. John Paul and Ste just stared at her.

"This is Bluebell", The lady said.

Ste and John Paul didn't seem too keen on her name. The lady explained why Bluebell was in care and John Paul picked her up to have a bond with her. Ste smiled and looked at John Paul and Bluebell.

"After ten weeks you can fully adopt her and change her name", The lady said.

Ste and John Paul brought Bluebell home and Matthew stared at her as Myra hugged John Paul congratulating him on passing the test. Myra looked at her new granddaughter and smiled. She picked Matthew up so he could have a better look at his new sister.

"What's her name", Myra asked.

"Bluebell at the moment", Ste replied.

"That's beautiful", Myra replied.

"We want to change it", John Paul said.

"To what", Myra asked.

"Not sure yet", Ste said.

Myra took Matthew to the park and Ste picked up Bluebell and brought her over to John Paul and they sat down and decided to think about names. They had decided on quite a few names but they did have ten weeks to pick the perfect name. They had so far decided they wanted to name her one of these, Arabella, Caitlin, Ella, Ellie, Emily, Francesca, Hannah, Jessica, Keeley, Lily, Mia, Myleigh, Orianna, Roxanne or Samantha. Ste went to pick Leah and Lucas up and left Bluebell with John Paul who smiled at her. Ste left the house and it was just John Paul and Bluebell left.

"Hello sweetheart, it's daddy John Paul, daddy Ste has gone to pick up your big sister Leah and big brother Lucas and Nannie will be home with your big brother Matthew soon", John Paul said.

Bluebell was asleep in John Paul's arms so he put her in her little cot. Ste came in with Leah and Lucas which woke Bluebell and she began to cry. Ste went in and picked her up. Leah and Lucas just looked at each other. Leah sat on the sofa as Ste calmed Bluebell. Lucas sat next to Leah and looked at John Paul and Ste.

"Daddy whose that", Lucas asked.

"This is your new sister, Bluebell", Ste replied.

"Bluebell", Leah said.

"Yeah, after ten weeks she'll have a new name", Ste said.

"Why", Leah asked.

"Because it means shes more part of our family", Ste replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Ten weeks past and John Paul and Ste went to court and managed to adopt Bluebell but they changed her name. Myra held her granddaughter and Theresa was more intreasted as she was a little friend for Myra-Pocahontas. Myra looked up at John Paul.

"What's her new name", Myra asked.

"Orianna Caitlin Bluebell McQueen-Hay", John Paul replied.

"Orianna is a beautiful name", Myra replied.

Leah and Lucas had the day off school and Mercedes was watching them. Myra arrived back with John Paul and Ste and they smiled as they wheeled in Orianna's pram.

"What's our sister's new name", Leah asked.

"Orianna", Ste replied.

"That's beautiful, even more beautiful than her old name Bluebell", Leah said.

"I know", Ste smiled.

The McQueen's snd the Lomax's welcomed their new arrival Orianna and everyone was excited to watch Orianna grow up. Leela, Tegan and Peri smiled at Ste and congratulated him on getting Orianna. As it got late Ste and John Paul had to leave.

Leah and Lucas were excited to have a new baby sister and couldn't wait until she was old enough to play with them. Leah smiled at the thought of having a new sister.


End file.
